Dagger
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Joey decides to end his life, he gains a new ally through the process. Please review. Jou's Dad dies in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

Dagger

Dear Readers,

I know, and understand that many do not like millennium lawnmowers (stories with an original millennium item in it.) However, this one is unlike most in the fact that it isn't truly a millennium item at all. You see, it was created after all the others, much after, even after Yami died in ancient times. That, and it is a very complicated thing, just read and you'll see. I do not own YGO at all, I just write stories about it, read the manga, play the card game, and watch the TV show....

Sincerely Yours,

FB

****

Chapter 1

Joey Wheeler stared at the silver blade in his hand, the dullness of the hilt.... With this dagger he would be able to do it no time flat, that was what had lead him to it right? His reason, the one he would never let anyone find out about. He'd gone looking for a dagger to kill himself with, to end his pain, his misery. Yug was lucky, he had Yami to protect him from being hurt the way Joey was. 

.....

It had been that afternoon, after visiting several pawn shops, he couldn't find one long enough, or sharp enough to do what he wanted to do. Then, as if drawn to it, Joey walked to this one shop he'd never noticed before. As he searched the contents of the place, he soon seen it glinting madly in the dim light. The blade had inscriptions upon itself, but, he didn't care about those, it was perfect. Joey had quickly bought it from the man sitting at the counter, not even asking where it had come from or anything.

.....

Joey now sat on his bed, feeling the tears swelling up again as he thought this over, he was prepared for what may be waiting on the other side for himself. Joey slowly brought the glistening tip of the blade to his throat, and prepared to make the cut, quick, precise, and simple. Joey said good- bye to this world one last time, then.... 

****

End Chapter: I planned it like this... Hee! You find out next chapter about what happens to Joey! Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Dagger

****

Chapter 2

A flash illuminated Joey as his features shifted slightly, just in time to stop the dagger a hair's breath from his throat. His now silver eyes gazed around the lonely room, a cracked mirror stood on one wall, the room was cramped and freezing from the fact that the one window in the room had been broken. "Now to take care of what has brought this boy to want to die rather than live...", he said, standing up, and picking up the dagger.

The man crept into the other room, and with the dagger poised, snuck behind a large man reclined by a dirty table. The floor was littered with beer bottles, and soon the crimson flow of blood joined them. As he set to work, the man grunted from the work he was putting into the job.

.....

Yugi and Yami were walking together to home from the mall on this bright, clear Saturday. Only, Yugi noticed Joey walking across the yard outside his apartments, a shovel in hand, only he felt.... Different... "Yugi, I think we better leave...", Yami muttered, as Jou turned to look at them. 

"But, Joey.", Yugi whispered.

"It's not Jou.", Yami explained.

.....

Joey woke inside a strange room, it had a bed with torn sheets, and long, cobweb like curtains Cracked pictures hung from the dirty, dark walls. "Where am I? Am I really dead?", Joey asked himself, looking at the window carefully.

"No, you are not young one.", a voice said as an identical person to Joey appeared from nowhere. 

"Who are you? Where are we? What's going on?", Joey asked.

"You may call me Sirus if you'd like.", the man answered, "I entered your soul room to warn you of a few things.", 

"You're a yami, like Yugi's that came because of the puzzle.... Did you come from?...", Joey asked.

"The dagger, yes.", Sirus explained, "However, it is not a millennium item like the other spirits were tied to.", 

"What did you need to tell me?", Joey asked.

"I am going to hide the dagger from you, and I ask you not to search for it. I also ask you not to open the door at the end of the hallway outside your door.", Sirus told him.

"Why?", Joey asked.

"Because if you enter, I fear I could never get you back.", Sirus said, "Now, when you are back in control of your body, I want you to go to the one called Yugi, and ask him if you may have a word with his yami alone.", 

"Right.", Joey nodded, "But, what if I need to talk to you again?", 

"Come back to here, you'll know the way on your own.", Sirus told him, "I must go now, hurry over to your friend's place.",

****

End Chapter: Sorry I couldn't update, but FF.Net was down when I tried. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dagger

****

Chapter 3

When Joey got to the Turtle Game Shop, only Yugi and Yami were home, of course, when Joey explained everything and told them that he needed to talk to Yami alone, Yugi understood, and left. As Yami stood up, facing Joey, Joey felt pulled back by some force, and soon, Sirus was standing in front of him, "Go join Yugi, Joey.", he instructed, "While I have a talk with Yami.", 

"Yes, Sirus.", Joey said, leaving the room.

With Joey out of the room, Sirus stared at Yami. "You were whom I and my Aibou seen earlier today while coming back here.", Yami said, "What were you doing with that shovel?",

"I have freed my newest light from what was hurting him.", Sirus replied.

"You killed his Father didn't you?", Yami asked.

"Yes, if I hadn't he would have killed himself.", Sirus explained.

"But did you think about the fact that Joey's not out of school yet, he can't take care of himself and get his education at the same time, that and if he were to go to his Mom, he'd look suspicious for his Father's death.", Yami pointed out, "Who are you anyway, and why would you have an item in the first place?", 

"I am the former light to the ring.", Sirus explained, "But, I was abandoned by my Yami, hence, I created my dagger.", 

"So, it can't be a millennium item because it was after they were all made.", Yami said.

"True, and it doesn't have the eye on it either, I have no shadow magic but, the dagger does connect me to broken lights.", Sirus said, "Don't worry about Joey, I can take care of him.", 

"How?", Yami asked.

"Because I don't use the Shadow Realm I can stay out longer and farther away from my light than you can.", Sirus explained, "If Joey wants me to stay, I stay and it's not your choice either.",

Yami just glared at him, but knew that the other yami was right, it was always the hikari's choice whether or not they wanted the yami around. "There is one ability I do have from the dagger.", Sirus said.

"What is it?", Yami asked.

"I can take away a light from their yami if they are being hurt by their yami.", Sirus answered, "My name is Sirus, if you wanted to know.", 

"Well, Sirus, I guess it looks like we might be on the same side of a few issues.", Yami said as Sirus left.

.....

Joey looked over a Sirus as they walked back home, but stopped abruptly hoping that it was far enough to not be heard by anyone. "Sirus?", Joey asked.

"Yes, Jou?", Sirus responded turning, and looking a little concerned, "What is it?", 

"What do we do now that I- I don't have anyone to take care of me?", Joey asked, worried, "I- I mean I can't get a job without quitting school and I-", 

"Don't worry about it, Joey, I have that all under control. I think I have a talent that most yamis wouldn't have that is popular in this time and any other.", Sirus explained, "I'm not good at games, or anything like that, but I can cook.", 

"You cook? Like what kind of cooking?", Joey asked.

"Like big name chief cooking.", Sirus explained.

"You mean like four star dinning?", Joey asked.

"If that means top class, then yeah, I'm that good at cooking.", Sirus admitted, "As soon as I get a job, then we can find a nicer place to live.", 

"Do you really think we could?", Joey asked, hopefully.

"I don't think, I know.", Sirus said, "Now come on, let's get home, and fix it up a little, maybe even pack what we don't need into some boxes, get a head start right?", 

"Yeah, and we can clean the place up.", Joey said, now getting excited.

****

End Chapter: See? I do what you say, I killed Joey's Daddy, which had been planned since the first time I came up with the idea for this fic. (Over a year or so ago.) Shows how hard it is to type up every idea on the spot for me. (Slim to null on ever typing it up the day I create the plot.)


	4. Chapter 4

Dagger

Dear Readers,

What can I say? You guys all read my mind about the Joey getting a Yami thing... Interesting isn't it, in all my stories usually someone predicts what happens in the next chapter, you guys have done that twice so far.... Not that it's bad or anything.... Just that it shows me how well I am at reading what the people want before even they know. Anyway, here's Chapter 4.

****

Chapter 4

Joey sat the last of the boxes off to one wall, his yami had been right, he had gotten himself a job at a four- star restaurant, and in his first week's worth of wages and tips he'd made enough to pay the down- payment on a nice house. However, Joey was missing Sirus since he'd started working, he wasn't around as often as Joey would like but, that was what was needed. Yet, Joey couldn't help but notice that the dagger wasn't in any of the boxes they had packed when he unpacked everything. No matter how much his yami was working, he stayed the same. No exhaustion could keep him from talking to Joey during the free time from work he did have. He talked about his wanderings through the world, and time. He talked about traveling with one light through the jungles of Africa, looking for the kill that they would need to feed the tribe. About one that he dove into the icy waters of the ocean the night the Titanic sank and then how they swam to the nearest lifeboat and were pulled into it by a hearty man who had lost his wife, and child in the sinking. How the men took shifts of rowing while the women and children huddled together for warmth. How it was in the morning when the ship found them all and brought them aboard and passed out warm blankets and mugs of coffee. How he had seen both WWI and WWII. All were amazing stories about people broken by his own former yami, and how they all resided still with him. Tonight, Sirus was working late, Joey had tried to stay up late enough to see him come home, only he fell asleep on the couch.

.....

Sirus came home late again, he had been working hard to earn enough money to be able to give Joey things he hadn't been able to have when he'd lived with his father. However, it didn't seem like Joey was happy enough with everything else, just whenever Sirus was around. Sirus smiled at his currant hikari, who had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for him to get home... Sirus pulled the blanket tighter over Joey, and gave him a loving glance before turning to get a shower in. "Good night, Jou.", Sirus whispered, before rounding the corner.

.....

Sirus watched as Joey woke, it was a Saturday, and surprisingly Sirus had called in sick for that day, however. "Sirus, didn't you have to go to work today?", Joey asked, sleepily.

"Not if I'm sick, I don't.", Sirus replied.

"You called in, but why?", Joey asked.

"Come on let's go hit the town, we can go together. I heard that there's an amusement park somewhere in the city.", Sirus said, holding up the tickets.

"Really? You mean that you and me just get to hang out together today?", Joey asked.

"Yes, and if you wanted to call up some of your friends and invite them too, I won't mind.", Sirus suggested.

"No, just you and me, dark and light.", Joey said, snatching the tickets from his hands, "I'm going to go get ready, then we can go.", 

.....

The park was busy with bustling tourists, and the lines for the rides a little long, but not impossible. Joey dragged Sirus right to the tallest rollercoaster he could find. "Joey, are you sure this thing is safe?", Sirus asked.

"It is, just a basic concept of physics.", Joey replied, "You know gravity and stuff.", 

"Really?", Sirus asked, unsure.

"That, and they have harnesses to hold you in your seat for sure.", Joey explained.

"Okay, if you say so.", Sirus replied.

"All right then, we're next.", Joey said all excited.

They had a whole day of fun, and talk, and then the two of them went home, and Sirus cooked a nice dinner for the two of them to eat together. Soon, the night came, and Joey fell asleep, and found himself in his soul room. He snuck out though, and soon found himself sneaking into Sirus's soul room. He walked right over to the desk, and opened a drawer and there lay the dagger. He wanted to hold it, feel it's weight in his hands, to feel the coldness of it's sharp blade against his throat..... Only he knew he shouldn't, so instead he sat it back in the drawer and turned to go. "I'm glad you knew you weren't ready to see it yet, Jou.", Sirus said behind him.

Joey turned, and seen his yami sitting on the bed with the dagger in his hand. "I will hide it deeper from you in my soul so you may never be able to find it. You can come and go from here as you wish.", Sirus said, quietly, "Come here.", 

Joey did so, and Sirus gave him a tight hug, "Just remember that I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, okay?", Sirus asked.

Joey nodded, before turning to go, finding himself feeling better than he ever had.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Ryou makes his appearance into this story!


	5. Chapter 5

Dagger

****

Chapter 5

_"Get up, boy!", the man in Jou's nightmares yelled at him, "I said UP YA LAZY MUTT!!!!!", _

.....

Joey actually woke in his new room, warm and safe. He'd been plagued by nightmares since his Father's death, and didn't know why. 'Just the after effects of abuse I guess.', Jou thought to himself.

Joey looked at the time, surely by now Sirus was at work and he was hungry for his usual bowl of cereal anyway. Soon, he was ready to go out and spend the day exploring the town itself, so he slipped on his rollerblades and zipped off downtown. 

.....

"Where are you going today, Ryou?!", Bakura asked, harshly.

"T-To talk t-t-to Yugi about something...", Ryou said, nervously.

Bakura grabbed him by his shirt collar, and glared at Ryou's face hard. "About what?", Bakura asked, "You better not lie either, Ryou, I can tell when you do.", 

"About another item.", Ryou replied.

"I see...", Bakura replied, "I'm coming with you, then.", 

.....

As Jou rollerbladed down the street he saw Sirus coming toward him. "I got off work earlier than expected.", he explained to Joey, "What are you doing?", 

"I was going to head over to Yug's.", Joey explained.

"Um... I meant what are you doing?", Sirus said, pointing to the rollerblades.

"Oh, rollerblading, it's really fun, but not as easy as skating, you can do more tricks with them though.", Joey replied.

"Okay, I'll come with you, then, I guess.", Sirus shrugged.

As Sirus, and Joey headed for the shop, they got into a discussion. "Would you ever take Yugi away from Yami, Sirus?", Joey asked, quietly.

"No, the two of them love each other too much, I can tell by the way he cared about your safety knowing that if you were hurt, Yugi would be upset too.", Sirus replied, "I can tell when a Yami and Hikari are not hurting each other, that's the only time I step in.",

"Um... How many are there?", Joey asked.

"Let's just say that soul mates is another term for that type of thing.", Sirus replied, "You see everyone has a dark or a light, they just hardly find each other do to how large the world is today.", 

"Even Kaiba?", Joey asked.

"Even Kaiba, which I would say is a light by the way he acts sometimes.", Sirus suggested, "But, soul mates don't depend on age, sex, hair or eye color, doesn't matter at all.", 

"Wow, so, Yugi and Yami are a rare type of soul- mates.", Joey suggested.

"Yes, very rare.", Sirus said.

So, they headed to the game shop, neither Sirus nor Bakura realizing whom they would run into while there, but, or that it would effect Ryou in such a manner.

****

End chapter: Next chapter, read to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dagger

****

Chapter 6

When Joey and Sirus reached the Game Shop, Ryou, and Bakura were already inside, looking rather nervous. Sirus glared at Bakura, hugging Joey closer to himself, and sitting down. "I see now what the Pharaoh wanted to discuss with us.", Bakura said to Ryou.

Ryou just looked away, unable to do anything. Sirus stood slowly as Yami Yugi came in. "Why'd you let him come?!", Sirus replied.

"Ryou is one of Yugi's friends, apparently, his yami decided to come along.", Yami replied. 

"Well, I'm leaving here.", Sirus replied, "I cannot be here while he is.", 

"Why not?", Yami Yugi replied.

"Because, he's the reason I was left alone, he _was _my yami at one time.", Sirus replied.

As he turned, and began to walk away, Bakura glared at him, "Where are we running to now, Sirus?", 

"Somewhere away from you.", Sirus replied gruffly, "But, before I go, I will save someone from you first.", 

With that, the dagger appeared in his hand, and Sirus stepped to Ryou, the dagger glowed brightly causing a fine line to appear between Ryou and Bakura. "You cannot take what is mine, Sirus you know that.", Bakura replied.

"Why? You do it all the time.", Sirus replied, using the dagger to cut the link, and Ryou disappeared.

Sirus left, but not before whispering to Yami, "It's for his own good, and you know Bakura had it coming to him.", 

All Yami did was watch as Sirus left with Joey following him, then turned back to the shocked Bakura. Who, until now had had Ryou with him all the time. "How'd he?", Bakura replied.

"He's passed judgment on you, and seen you unfit to be Ryou's yami, so it seems.", Yami simply said, "And you deserved what you just got now get out of my sight, Bakura.", 

With that the other just sort of walked out in a strange state of shock. 'Ryou?', Bakura asked, but, he couldn't feel the warmth that had been there before. 

......

Ryou woke to find himself on a bed, and he looked around, he couldn't feel Bakura, and it was a good feeling to find his yami not there. For once in the time since he'd gotten the ring, he felt safe, and as he fell asleep again, he wondered where he was.

......

"How long are you planning on keeping Ryou with us?", Joey asked.

"I don't know, only enough to teach his yami a good lesson on caring for his light.", Sirus replied, "Don't worry, this is only temporary, just revenge for what he did to me, he'll know not to mess with me now.", 

"So, Ryou will be given back to Bakura?", Joey asked.

"After a couple nights probably, I don't keep all the lights I take in. This is going to give all the ones he abandoned justification.", Sirus replied, "Let's just hope he learns the lesson behind not having a light.", 

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Bakura changed?


	7. Chapter 7

Dagger

****

Chapter 7

Bakura awoke, expecting to feel the warm body of his light laying next to him because he usual forced the white haired youth to sleep with him. Only, today he found the bed cold, empty, and seemingly endless on both ends... At first, he was furious with Ryou, until he realized Ryou hadn't been there even when he'd gone to sleep. That, Ryou was gone, taken from him by force. He'd stayed in his material form just to see if he would lose that ability without Ryou with him. Which, apparently wasn't so, however, he wished he would at least then he wouldn't be able to feel the pain racing through the flesh he'd created and enveloped his soul in. When he smelled the bacon cooking, Bakura thought it almost too true to be good, Ryou wasn't gone, he was here! Bakura rushed to get dressed, hurrying to comb his messy mane, and rushing down the stairwell to the kitchen, only to find it was Ryou's Dad standing in front of the stove. "You seem excited to see me home, Ryou.", Mr. Bakura said, smiling.

Bakura couldn't take it, everything in this building reminded him of Ryou. He finally burst right in front of Ryou's Father. "I'm not Ryou, damn it! I'm the stupid spirit that had him taken by him! Ryou's gone! He's gone, and he's never coming back, don't you get it you ass?!!!!", Bakura replied, now crying openly, before turning, and running.

When all the world seems like it's out to crush you into nothing but a ball of crying flesh running always feels like flying away. It helps to ease the pain even if just by a little as you vent your anger step by hurried step. For Bakura, at least it felt like this, and he soon found himself in what he remembered as Ryou's favorite spot in this city. It was a park, just a simple, quiet park, with a babbling brook in the center of it and a small wooden bridge connecting both halves. It was usually abandoned but, still soothing, quiet. However, it was here of all places that Bakura ran into Yami Yugi, who just sat casually on a bench a little ways off. "Peaceful isn't it?", Yami asked, only bothering to open one eye and gaze in a lazy manner up at Bakura's face.

He could figure what he looked like right now, wide, red eyes brimming with fresh tears, his face a faint tint of red hue coloring it. Along with the panting breaths and wild tangled mane of snowy white hair would make for quite the appearance. "You look distraught, not what you thought it would be without you're slave at your side is it?", 

"So, you side with him, don't you, figures you would you're such a goody two shoes, you damnable fuck.", Bakura growled underneath his breath.

"Not necessarily. Unlike him, I figured you'd learn your lesson if I gave you darkness for a while even though I knew you'd return after a while, and in some sense you did. However, other fears kept you from seeing the larger fear that overwhelmed you during your short stay in the Shadow Realm.", Yami replied, "However, I do have to admit he finally got through your thick skull, didn't he?", 

"Now, I'm regretting leaving him when I did.", Bakura muttered.

"That's what I don't get, how did you two know each other in the first place, and frankly speaking, I'd like to know.", Yami stated.

"He was my first hikari, however, do to certain reasons I severed the mental link I had with him, and left.", Bakura replied, "Apparently his pain became that piece of shit dagger and he's followed me taking into himself the hikaris that I left behind. I don't know for sure, but I think that's what he's been doing.", 

"So, he took Ryou like the others you left behind you, only this time Ryou hadn't been left behind yet.", Yami replied.

"What do you mean by that?!", Bakura retorted.

"Only that you would have done it eventually.", Yami replied with a shrug.

"I would never have left Ryo-", Bakura started to argue.

"Oh, that's right, he's your little fucking hoar, right?", Yami said in a sarcastic tone, "But, you don't realize how much you'll miss something until it's gone.", 

"I am such a fucking asshole!", Bakura replied.

"It's okay, you just have to wait this out, try to figure out what you'll do when and if Ryou actually comes back.", Yami replied, "Yugi's waking up, I have to go home. Just, think on what I said.", 

With that, Yami vanished to his soul room to await Yugi's smiling face. Bakura looked out at the swirling currents of the stream in the early morning light. "I'm so sorry, Ryou.", Bakura whispered to himself.

.....

Ryou woke again in the strange room it was white everywhere. The bed's blankets were soft underneath his skin and pillows cushioned his head. He didn't feel Bakura anywhere here or at all actually. "Don't worry about him right now, what he needs is time to think about his actions.", Sirus said.

"When am I going back to Bakura?", Ryou asked.

"When I believe he's learned his lesson.", Sirus replied, "It shouldn't take that long though, you are after all his true hikari he'll feel the effects quickly.", 

****

End Chapter: More Bakura angst, blah, blah, blah, see what happens in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Dagger

****

Chapter 8

As Ryou got adjusted to the room, he soon found that he wasn't alone in the place, little lights were hiding everywhere inside it, peeking out at him. "Don't worry, I told them not to mess with you, because you might still be going back. If I always let them have their way, they would keep every light that stumbled into this place.", Sirus replied, "If you'd like, you can go see Joey and go through the school day with him. I have to get to work before I'm late. We have a big star coming into the restaurant today.", 

"Oh, okay.", Ryou replied, getting up and following Sirus into the hall, where Joey stood watching, "Hey, Joey.", 

"Hi, Ryou, you ready to go to school today?", Joey asked.

:"Hai!", Ryou said, cheerfully.

......

Bakura sat debating on going to school to take Ryou's place, but finally decided he would, since Ryou wouldn't be there anymore to go to school. Bakura ran his hand through his hair, smoothed out his shirt, which had been Ryou's school uniform by some twist of fate and off his went. He'd memorized Ryou's school schedule a long while back and Ryou's books were at his locker no need to go grab them at home. Soon, Bakura found himself at the school entrance, and bumped into some idiot bully. "Hey, Ryou, remember my lunch money today?", he asked.

"What are you talking about? I don't buy lunch for butt- heads like you.", Bakura retorted.

"Yer gonna pay for that!", the boy made a pounding move with his fist.

Bakura made his knee connect with the other's crotch with a little added shadow magic to boost the effect. "Looks like someone won't have any children when they get older, too bad, I was looking forward to generations of idiots like you.", Bakura sneered before walking into the school.

Soon, the day progressed very slowly and anytime Bakura seen Joey he held back the urge to pummel the guy to the ground. He knew Ryou was with Joey, but he couldn't feel Ryou to know for sure either but it worried him that he couldn't feel Ryou. 

Soon, school was over and all Bakura was planning on doing was to head back to that park, he was undeserving to be in Ryou's house right at the moment. Evening fell and it became dark Bakura soon found that he wasn't truly alone. There, sitting at the end of the bench was Sirus, who was staring at the water. "You know what it feels like now, don't you?", He said, skipping a stone across the water, "To be taken away from something you would need so greatly.", 

"If I could I would make it up to you, Sirus I swear!", Bakura replied, standing up, "I would... I will...", 

"All I wanted was for you to see how it was so you didn't hurt anyone else, just the same reasons I killed Joey's father, he seen real pain in those few moments, the same as he'd given to Joey all the times before.", Sirus told him, "I've gotten over my pain, I was tired of seeing hurt lights from you is all, I was weary of my work.",

"How many?", Bakura asked.

"Millions, so many that they tend to lose their individuality after a couple years, you couldn't tell one from another.", Sirus sighed, "You will have Ryou back by the morning.",

"You mean?", Bakura asked.

"Yes, just, make up to him what you couldn't with all the others, Bakura.", Sirus replied, "Oh, one last thing, I would suggest you do something about Ryou's father, I mean, the guy was freaking out when I last went to check on him.",

"Oh boy.", Bakura muttered, "I shouldn't have blown up like that.", 

"I think he thinks it's hormones or something.....", Sirus muttered to himself.

So, Ryou and Bakura were reunited and Bakura did turn over a new leaf.... Well, actually the bondage stayed an active part of their relationship.... Because Ryou wanted it to. As for Sirus and Joey, they both lived happily together. So, all and all things worked out, oh, and Yugi? He started another puzzle, which, by the way, he still hasn't solved. "Yami, my puzzle is missing a piece!", Yugi whined.

"What're you talking about?", Yami replied.

"My chocolate puzzle of the Dark Magician for home ect is missing a piece! You ATE IT didn't you?", Yugi asked.

"I.... Might have....", Yami replied.

"MIGHT HAVE!!!! MIGHT HAVE?!!!!!!!!! COUGH IT UP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!!!!!", Yugi was now yelling.

So, we leave these three happy couples alone together in their happily ever after ending.

****

End Story: Don't go, I still have previews of my next two YGO Fics on FF.Net that will be out as soon as I finish all these stories!

Reincarnation 

Seto, Yugi and Yami (Of course, his soul is tied to Yugi's.) all are killed at about the same time and are reborn. Only one thing is wrong, Seto never admitted that he loved Yugi and Yami. Will a second life, give Seto a second chance to do just that? Or will it hurt him more than his previous one? Mokuba's in this one two but not until later. Yami/Yugi/Seto pairing. Yaoi, rated R, other warnings may apply. Angst.

Half- Human

After finishing a duel with Seto, Yami's shadow magic goes haywire. Unluckily, it chose Seto for it's target, now poor Seto is half human, half blue eyes white dragon. Could a day get any worse, we believe it can when you put into account a dragon hunter has just come into Domino City. Yaoi, general, not- rated yet, so until then to be on the safe side I'll rate it R.

****


End file.
